Pulling A Robin
by OkamiAmmy-chan
Summary: To "Pull A Robin" You are in love with someone but are too shy/afraid to admit your feelings and are doing this metaphorically awkward dance that it's so embarrassing that everyone else can't even look at you with a straight face. You need two helpful wingmen to overcome this. [A F!Robin/Olivia Story]
1. Deny Everything to Anyone

**Hi guys! New Story in a new fandom. Actually, this is my first story in the Fire Emblem archive! So I'm kind of nervous that I won't get the characters spot on and if their OOC I apologize.**

**So! You're probably wondering what this story is about, well, more so than the description. Well! It's up to me to clarify it a tad bit more!**

**The story is, of course, in the halidom; Ylisse! Which hold the events of Fire Emblem Awakening so there will be spoilers for the game. So if you don't want any spoilers from front to back than please take your exit. While we're on the discussion of people taking their exits; if you do not accept or like the concept of two women getting together and marrying and having potion shenanigans then please, follow the people who don't want spoilers.**

**Yes, I will be using A FEMALE ROBIN for the Robin/Olivia ship. So if you don't like it, as I've said, please take your exit.**

**So, after all that mess with allowing people to leave; here comes the plot! During the fight with the Mad King, we all know that Olivia comes to join the army! During so, she catches the eye of the well known Tactician; Robin! [Who possess Build 01 | Face 04 | Hair 05 | Hair Color 06] After a few follies, they become friends, however, Chrom; who was watching the two with a hawk eye, confronts Robin and asks if she possesses feelings for the Dancer. She rejects the idea and leaves. Chrom now knows for sure that the Tactician is in love with Olivia, and is just afraid of heartbreak once again. With his sister Lissa, will they be able to concoct a plan to make the two admit their feelings? Or will it be a crash and fall? Who knows?**

**Ahem, I hope this provides enough information to catch your interest! Now, with everything said and done, let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter One | Pulling a Robin

* * *

Step One

**Denial**

* * *

[NOON]

"What do you need Chrom?" Robin had popped into his tent casually, pretty confused to why her friend called her here.

Chrom had motioned her to sit and stared at her long and hard before saying; "I've noticed how close you are to our new Shepard."

"Olivia." Robin piped in and Chrom waved it off.

"... Olivia. I am getting slightly concerned to how close you two are now." Chrom scowled when Robin started grinning. "What?" He groaned, not liking where this may be going.

"Are you jealous love? You know there's no one who could replace you." Robin had said with an over exaggerated swooning voice and Chrom facepalmed.

"You know what? Screw you." He groaned, "I just want to know if you need any counseling."

"Why would I need counseling?" She laughed but stopped at the graveness of the Lord's face.

"Because if you have feelings for Olivia I need to know." These words made Robin realize what he was getting at.

"What? No, dude, look. We've been over this so many times. I don't need a wingman. If I, hypothetically, fell for Olivia I would've told her already." She laughed.

"You and I both know you wouldn't. You would be too busy second guessing yourself and then trying to make her realize that you have those feelings for her without actually saying it and getting all sad about it when she marries someone else." He took a breath and Robin glared.

"No! Dude, it is not like Sumia." She said in a stern tone. "Oh, thanks by the way." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Okay, two things, you didn't tell me! I didn't even know you had a thing for her! And are you still hung up about that? Seriously!" Chrom groaned and Robin's eyes softened.

"Sorry. Guess I'm still bitter about it. Ya' know? I tried but she was in love with you. Can't help it." She sighed in her hand before snapping back into attention. "Also, I don't like Olivia! End of story!"

"Not end of story! You obviously like her if you don't love her!" He stressed, "I'm just making sure you don't pull a Robin again before it's too late!"

"I'm not! Because I don't like her! And pulling a Robin isn't even a thing!" She countered. "You know what? I don't need this, you ass, I'm out." She threw her hands in the air and absconded from the tent. Lissa popped in soon after.

"Hey, what's up with Robin? She looks like she's about to kill someone." Lissa asked curiously, and Chrom placed his face on the table.

"She might." He sighed and Lissa looked like a lightbulb blinked on in her head.

"Pulling a Robin again?" She guessed.

"Yeah." Chrom lifted his face from the table. "Tried to offer her some advice but she's adamant that she isn't 1) pulling a Robin and 2) in love."

"That's some denial right there." Lissa giggled, "Like, it's so obvious to me. We are talking about Olivia, right?"

Chrom nodded. "Well, you're good at detecting who has a thing for someone around this camp. Ugh, I'm just worried about her." Chrom rubbed his temples, he was never good at these things.

"You know what we should do then?" Chrom cringed at the way Lissa looked at him. "We should get them together! Like, the classic Cupid! I mean, Robin likes Olivia, and I'm pretty sure Olivia likes her too. It's just that they're too shy to admit it! They just need that little bitty push that's all! And Chrom? We are going to be that push!" She smiled at him brightly.

Chrom was silent for a moment before sighing, "Fine, I'll do it. Just so I won't have to bear the pain in watching Robin pull a Robin." Lissa shrieked and giggled, hugging her brother before waltzing out the room. He paused, trying to figure out what just happened. He sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time;

"A few seconds in and I'm already regretting this."

* * *

**That's pretty much it! Oh gosh I'm so nervous I hope you guys like it! I'll try to update soon, so I hope y'all are steady for Olivia next chapter!**

**Oops, I've said to much! Remember to review any questions or suggestions you may have! Bye!**

**~Ammy**


	2. Sometimes Tears Would Help

**Hi guys! Quick update before tests and what not. **

**Thank you SoMuchGerry, SisMeghan, bloodoftheangels, NinjaGogera, redboy167, Lookoutpoint, and Frozen-Requiem for being the first few of following/favoriting this story! I really appreciate it! uwu**

**Ah, yes, might I say, I have obtained my FIRST hate reviewer! I'm so excited!**

**To [Guest] obama: HEY MISTER OBAMA! I'm so happy you're my first hate reviewer because I get to use THESE counters. Okay, okay, ****_ahem_****. Let me just start out like, saying I mean no offense, but can you read mister obama? Are you illiterate? Because I'm afraid for our country America that if you ARE illiterate than that means you can't read jack! Because I strictly said that if you don't like F!Robin/Olivia than kindly kick yourself out the door! Also, does your wife know your doing this? Because, I, for one, remember her having no patience with CYBER BULLYING OoOoOo. And by doing this, you are cyber bullying! Wonderful! Now, onto my final counter, I now know why you don't write your own speeches! 'Cause man, your sentence be so choppy my momma went into tears! OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**And I got a good reviewer! uwu**

**To G.N Over-Kite: Thank you very much! Don't worry, it's gonna get longer as the chapters past by, the only reason why the first chapter was short was because I didn't exactly plan for it! Haha! You'll actually learn why she fell in love right on this chapter! Hehe, thanks!**

**Hehe, that was fun! Anyway, onto the next chapter for those who want it! **

* * *

Chapter Two | Pulling a Robin

* * *

Step Two

**Frustration**

* * *

[NIGHT]

Robin sighed into her mug, her mind whirling as fast as sound with Chrom's words. But then when she thought about what had occurred she felt the mighty need to smash the mug across the wall. She was probably doing the thing with making weird expressions because Gaius soon came to her;

"Heya Bubbles, what's up?" He asked, a cookie stuffed in his mouth and Robin rolled her eyes with his childish behavior. She threw a quick glance to her own sweets in front of her, which were gladly still intact. Then she looked back at the thief.

"Nothing much." She shrugged taking another inhale of the hot chocolate. Huh, it seems the brew was sweeter than usual.

"Really Bubbles?" Gaius chuckled, "Because honestly you look like you're gonna murder someone." Robin smacked his hand away from the various treats in front of her, handmade might she add.

"I might." She grinned and continued to wrestle Gaius away from the sweets. "Okay Gaius, no." She laughed as he continued to struggle against her.

"C'mon Bubbles! You rarely make the goods! The very least you can do is give me some!" The orange haired thief whined, continuing to try and nab the sweets.

"No!" She giggled before pushing his hands away with more force, before ultimately pushing him off the seat.

"Ow! Aw, come on Bubbles." He rubbed his head and Robin still shook her head "no". "Please?" He pouted and it only made her laugh even more.

"Oh gods, fine!" She handed over a treat after she regained her breath. "Now shoo! You're not getting anymore!" Gaius saluted to her as he walked out, but before he did, he said;

"I will be back!"

Robin threw a tankard at him, which he sadly dodged. "Try it and live!" She called out and he gave her a thumbs up. After a few moments of blissful silence, a newcomer had entered, but Robin didn't do much as she sat down across from her.

"Hi Olivia." Robin opened her eyes that she didn't know was closed and watched as the Dancer jump.

"O-Oh! Hello Robin." She flushed and ducked her head. Probably twiddling her thumbs from under the table, Robin mused.

"There's no need to be so nervous." Robin laughed and placed her hot cocoa down. "Remember? We've been over this."

"S-Sorry. I really can't help it. Um..." Olivia trailed off. Thankfully, Robin knew where she was getting at and turned around in her seat.

"Better?" Robin laughed and she heard a grateful sigh.

"Better." The tactician could just imagine the shy smile on the dancer's face. "I'm sorry you have to do this everytime we talk."

"It's fine, I understand." Robin closed her eyes, "I enjoy your company, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

There was a slight pause before Olivia stuttered out; "T-Thank you."

[ELSEWHERE]

"What are they saying?!" Lissa hissed as she crouched down near the mess tent.

"Shush!" Chrom was beside her, "I can't hear hold on!" He said in a hushed voice.

The two siblings continued to listen in on a particular dancer and a specific tactician who were chatting normally. Well, if you'd ignore that the army's tactician had her back to the dancer. And that the two slightly resembled a particular dark mage by crouching and eavesdropping.

"Milord? Milady?" Came a smooth voice.

_Shit_. They both thought, _It's Fredrick._

"Hey Fred!" Lissa nervously laughed. "W-What brings you here at this time of day?" Chrom facepalmed at Lissa's lame attempt of trying to divert attention from them.

"I could ask you that as well." He said curtly, "But, if you must know, I was out patrolling the camp until I retire. I do believe that the both of you should as well." The two royalty looked at each other with nervous glances. However, before they could get anything out, Fredrick was already carrying them to their respective tents.

[MORNING]

Robin yawned and shuffled out of her bed. Smacking her lips once or twice, she rubbed her eyes to wipe the sleepiness from her mind. When she was fully awake, she set off for the day.

As she walked out of the tent, she soon was blindfolded and dumped into a sack bag. Her instincts immediately kicked in. The adrenaline soon was pumping at fast rates and her movements became highly frantic as she punched, liked, and tousled around the brown bag.

After a few more strides, Robin found herself tumbling out of the bag and to be greeted by, you guessed it, Basilio.

"Har! Thanks you two!" Robin twisted herself around to see Lon'qu and Flavia holding the brown bag, their faces were not amused.

"Whatever you oaf, make sure to get that mead for me!" Flavia scowled at him before looking at the tactician with an apologetic look. "Sorry about this Robin." She then proceeded to leave without another word or glance.

Lon'qu only spared her a glance before leaving entirely.

Traitors! Robin violently cursed, however, they were heavily muffled due to the cloth enwrapping her mouth. She glared at the warrior while he grinned cheekily at her.

"So, how's it goin'?" He laughed as she stomped her foot. The old soldier went around his tent and plopped her on a chair; which he tied more rope to stick Robin in the wooden (and creaky) chair. She tried kicking him but he tied her legs as well. He didn't stop tying her until she was immobile; subtracting her neck and jaw.

After admiring his handy work, he then lifted the cloth away from the tactician's face. To which he was greeted by a strangled screech;

"What in the living hell are you doing?!" Robin yelled, absolutely livid at this point. "What were you thinking? You kidnap me from the early morning to do what?!" She ended with a hiss.

Basilio laughed again; "Relax girl. Nothin' big. Just want to ask a question, so don't your small clothes in a twist!"

Robin was calmer now; "What do you need to ask? Please hurry so I can go." She whined and he laughed some more. Boy, did she want to sucker-punch him in the face. Hm, maybe she could get Flavia to do it later.

"Alright, word around camp is; you like someone." This is when she spat her own spit.

"W-What?! No!" She shook her head fiercely. "Blasphemy is what you speak!" She argued and he smiled at her. As if he knows something she doesn't.

"Right..." He trailed off. "Okay, so to speak, you fancied someone. Who would it be?" He immediately added, "Like. Who would it be like?"

The Tactician was suspicious of his question but thought about it. "... It would be someone compatible. They like me and I like them. We start as friends and perhaps something more. They're caring, sweet, generous, and they have big dreams. They would be someone I would cherish." She stopped herself, closing her eyes and taking a big breath.

* * *

_I looked around the battlefield, and for the first time since I've joined this makeshift group of warriors and soldiers; I felt nervous. Anxiety was also there and I could feel my knees bustling. This was it. The final battle of this dreaded war._

_However, before I could even get my orders in, I heard a voice;_

_"Excuse me!" _

_I turned around to see that girl who helped us escape after Emmeryn's... Fall. Not death, I remind myself, you never saw the body. Anyway, that girl... Her name was... Olivia, was it? That sounded like a pleasant name. O-Li-Vi-A. It was almost sweet to the taste._

_I shook from my thoughts and looked at the newcomer. My heart seemed to stop. The sweat on my palms seemed to increase as I stood there, aimlessly._

_The newcomer, no, _Olivia_, was breathtakingly beautiful. To me, at the very least. I also noticed some of the soldiers staring at her too, but ignoring that, I continued to look at her. (Not creepy or anything.)_

_By the make and looks from her clothes, she was a dancer. However, this did not make her harmless. Like the little village boy; Donnel, she had great potential to be a great soldier. Looking at her stats (and nothing else I tried to make myself believe), she had fast speed and very high skill. Very promising._

_"Robin!" Chrom's voice snapped me out of my analysis, his voice full of frustration. "Can you please tell this young lady that she wouldn't be safe here!?" _

_I paused, before answering; "No." He looked at me as if I grew another head. "She may join our army if she would like, this is the final battle. We need all the help we can get."_

_Chrom had frowned, but allowed the pink haired dancer in. Only on one condition, however. She must stay by me at all times. Perhaps that's when I really did feel something for her._

_"T-Thank you." She had stuttered out as I ended my orders to the other soldiers. I looked behind me before thinking otherwise and smiled. She flushed and I thought about how sweet she looked as she gave me a smile back. Ah, she looked so pretty under this weather-_

_Oh shit. No, no, no, **no**. Bad Robin. You can't fall in love with someone you just met; that's bad. My heart couldn't stop beating rapidly, to my displeasure. That was when I lost some of my sanity as I begun ordering various body parts to stop doing the "my crush is right next to me and they're being too cute send help" thing. Some were "Face, stop blushing like a nerd!", "And you hands! Stop with your Gods damn sweating!"._

_It was at this moment where I finally turned my face and stopped looking at the dancer. Now, fully focusing on the battle ahead. Allowing her, at times, to take the lead to help a comrade out; trying to stop myself from gawking at her dancing. Even downing some enemies, earning her more power. At those times smacked myself to stop staring at her face, flushed with pride._

_Then, on that very battlefield, Chrom announced that the war was over, and that he will marry his love, Sumia. Despite the way I was before when I first heard the marriage (distraught and horribly upset) I didn't have the strength to remain that way. I realized this when Stahl commented how I equally cheered and congratulated the two with honesty and earnest; something, he added, was not present when they first made their engagement known. I had looked at him strangely and laughed, before I realized that my behavior was only because I was looking at Olivia throughout the festivities. A strange enveloped my chest and stomach, and I didn't find it too bad._

_Even during and after the "party", this feeling continued. Especially when she asked me if she did a good job, helping defeat the King of Plegia. Due to the festivity all around, and because I was drunk in the atmosphere, I hugged her tightly. Squealing, almost, and spurring all the slurs in which I tried to reassure her that she did fine._

_However, I only dug myself farther. For when I released her from the hug, I was only greeted with a heavily red face with tears streaming from her eyes. My heart stopped and I tried to say that she was perfectly fine. This assumption was proven wrong when she looked up at me with the most beautiful smile I was even given. The last words exchanged that night were "thank you" as we both stood there as fireworks went off. My face frozen with shock as she continued to cry in tears of joy._

* * *

When Robin finished her story, Basilio only stood there with a poker face. After a few minutes, the tactician lost her patience as she resumed struggling under her bonds. However, after another minutes, Basilio finally seemed to find his voice;

"Gods..." He took a breath, "You are so in love right now it's painfully embarrassing just to hear why you're in love." The warrior began laughing. "Gods, Robin! I can't even look straight at your face without breaking into a blush! See? You even made this old man become red like a young maiden!"

Robin scowled; "You're welcome. Now, if you're done laughing at me, may you please release me? I have important manners to go to."

Basilio looked at her funny, before breaking down and laughing again. While he was laughing, he had grabbed a small dagger and used it to cut Robin's restraints. As Robin made a mad dash to anywhere but Basilio's tent, she could still hear his laughter. Which only made her more frustrated than ever.

This also gave her time to think as she looked back at the camp and settled to sit by a tree. What would happen of she dare pursue this feeling..? Would the outcome be good, or bad? Her tactical brain gave her statistics that were pleasantly high in her advantage where Olivia did feel the same. However, her emotional brain had other things. So, the pain only worsened around her heart as she curled into a ball; feelings ever so conflicting.

[ELSEWHERE]

Olivia darted her eyes to anywhere and everywhere but the two royalty in front of her. She could just feel her anxiety and the urge to fumble and blush like an idiot increase as her palms sweated and her brain going hay wire.

"Um? Olivia?" She jolted at the future king's voice, before heavily apologizing like a huge mess. It took a few minutes before she could calm down and could talk to them normally.

"I'm sorry." She hung her head down low. "What do you need of me milord, milady?" She said in her most polite tone. Thank the Gods for her lessons with Maribelle, or else she would risk offending them.

"Oh, need not to call me that Olivia." Came the chuckle of the lord. "We just need to ask you about Robin." Her head shot up;

"Is something wrong with Robin?! Oh dear it was the food I made for her didn't I? Oh Gods, what of she's sick because it tasted so bad?! Is that why she hasn't shown up for our morning talk? Oh Gods, what if she's _mad_ at me?! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Olivia was in a frantic mode, moving towards the exit of the tent before Lissa had halted her.

"Calm down Olivia!" Pleaded the blonde; who seemed to relax when Olivia, herself, calmed down to listen. "Nothing is wrong with Robin! We just want to know how you think of her. Sorry about my brother though." Lissa leaned in towards the dancer before whispering; "He kind of is oblivious when it comes to people. Huge nerd, am I right?"

"I heard that." Groaned Chrom. "Sorry about that scare Olivia. But it is as my sister says, what do you feel about Robin?"

"Oh, thank goodness." She took a breath of relief, before thinking about their question. "Robin is..." She paused, wondering what words would fit Robin, but finding none. "She is..." Kind, Smart, Caring, Amazing, Optimistic, Intelligent, Pretty, Adorable, Beautiful, Lovely, Wonderful, Too-Good-For-You. "Robin is... To me..." I love her. Olivia blinked, she loved Robin? She, _loved_ Robin? Robin, so was the head tactician, someone who was far more superior than her? Someone, who gave her a chance to fight like everyone else? Someone, who tried to help her in anyway possible? Someone, who treated everyone as equally possible; no matter shape, age, or personality? Someone, who was far from her league but without hesitation, crouched down to be on equal stands with her? Someone, who would take a hit from an enemy, just for her?

Oh Gods she was in love with Robin.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she fled the tent and rushed to anywhere but the camp. She found a tree and settled on its roots, before curling into a ball and crying her eyes out.

Because, now that she knows, she will never get it. Olivia was sure that Robin didn't feel this way, and look at her in disgust if she tried to tell. She couldn't love Robin, who, for sure had someone in mind already. She didn't want to break this friendship of theirs, and she didn't want to be looked at by those kind eyes, which for sure would turned into annoyance and disgust.

Gods, why did she have to deal with this frustration? Why did it have to be Robin who she fell for? Olivia paused her tears before thinking, "I wouldn't have it anyway.".

Because, the dancer really couldn't find herself with anyone but Robin.

* * *

**Oh Jesus my arms hurt. Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes on this. I had to finish this before tests start and swallow my life. How do you guys feel? Any questions? Suggestions? Tell me in the reviews!**

**~Ammy **


End file.
